Numerous different forms of folding baby's chairs have been proposed and are available on the market. Most of these, as far as applicant is aware, assume the form of a folding frame having fabric panels (that are generally cushioned) filling in spaces defined by the frame. Such a construction is generally relatively complicated; consequently costly; not always simple to erect and collapse as and when required; sometimes awkwardly shaped for transport and storage purposes in the collapse condition; and often have protruding formations that can be potentially harmful if appropriate care is not exercised.